


It's My Life

by Wendymypooh



Series: CD Challenge:Bon Jovi [7]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William F. Cody makes the decision to sign up to the Army much to the consternation of the other members of his Pony Express family, especially Teaspoon Hunter and Rachel Dunne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Life

It’s My Life  
William F. Cody approached the Rock Creek Pony Express Waystation slowly. He was not looking forward to the argument he knew was going to take place as soon as the rest of the members of his family knew he had signed up to be a scout for the Union Army. Aloysius ‘Teaspoon’ Hunter was agitated enough that one of his old friends was in town recruiting young men for the upcoming battle that grew increasingly closer with each passing day.

As he neared the bunkhouse, he could hear a heated conversation coming from inside. He recognized them as belonging to Teaspoon, Jesse James, and Noah Dixon. Another male voice joined the heated debate, Buck Cross’s. Buck was the peacemaker of the bunch, and Cody could just make out his words telling the others to stop fighting. 

He was not looking forward to facing them, but the blond rider was not about to back down from what he thought was right either. War was coming and whether they all liked it or not it was time for them to choose sides. He made his choice and he was going to live by it, no matter what anyone else thought. It was his life and he had a right to live it the way he deemed best.

************ 

The argument inside ended by the time he entered the bunkhouse. Teaspoon, Buck, Jesse, and Noah fell silent and all turned their attention on Cody as he entered. He watched Teaspoon carefully eye the new ridding boots and leather gloves he carried in his arms and knew the Marshal would not be too pleased to learn how he got them.

 

“That’s a pretty fancy pair of boots you got there?” Teaspoon asked, stepping closer to the blond rider. 

“Nice gloves too. “ Buck pointed to the pair. “Where did you get them?” 

Cody glanced down at the boots and gloves he had bought with his Army advance. “I bought them in town.” 

“How did you get the money?” Noah Dixon frowned. “You’ve been borrowing off me for weeks?” 

“Let’s just say it’s an advance.” 

Buck leaned forward onto the table. “What kind of an advance?” 

Cody sighed. “I signed up for the Army today, Teaspoon. Captain Earbach’s going to use me as a scout.” 

Buck cast Cody a disapproving glare as he suddenly exited the bunkhouse. Noah hung his head, and Jesse withdrew his startled gaze off Cody and on Teaspoon as the Rock Creek marshal uttered the words, “Merciful God.” 

Cody sighed as he seated himself at the table. Why couldn’t Teaspoon understand he was a man and perfectly capable of making his own decisions? 

“Noah, Jesse, I’d like to talk to Cody in private.” 

Noah nodded and departed the bunkhouse, taking a reluctant Jesse with him. Rachel, who had just returned from Tompkins store, entered the bunkhouse a few moments later. It was obvious by the worried expression on her face that someone had waylaid the housekeeper outside and filled her in on what he had done. 

“Is it true, Cody?” Rachel placed her hands on her hips. “Did you join the army?”

“Yes.”

“How could you sign up without talking to me and Teaspoon about it first?” 

“It’s my life!” Cody snapped. “I have the right to make my own decisions, whether you agree with them or not!” 

“I don’t know how you could have done something so foolish!” Teaspoon bellowed. 

“Maybe it’s foolish to you Teaspoon, but to me it’s my duty.” 

“Is that what the recruiter’s been saying?” Rachel’s voice faltered. 

Cody rolled his eyes. “Look, he ain’t told me anything I don’t already know.” 

“You don’t have the faintest idea what it is going to be like out there!” Teaspoon said, leveling an intense look on Cody. 

Cody stood up, his new boots dropping on the floor with a thump, as he met the older man’s blue eyes. “You’re right, I don’t know what it is going to be like out there, but I do know what it is going to be like around here Teaspoon. The Pony Express is dying. They’re stringing up those lines for the telegraph faster than we can ever ride. Soon there ain’t going to be no need for way stations, or mochillas, Teaspoon. Listen to me, everyone in the whole town is ready to sign up. I don’t understand why you two are so upset with me.” 

“Because we care about you, Cody,” Rachel put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly. “Both of us do.” 

“Well you ain’t my folks. So stop acting like it.” Cody shrugged her hand off his shoulder and moved towards the door. 

“Cody,” Rachel called after him.

The blonde rider opened the door, but paused and turned to look at Rachel and Teaspoon. 

“I’m sorry if my decision has hurt either of you, but it’s my life and I’m going to live it the way I want to. “

Cody did not give the housekeeper or the Marshal a chance to reply, but walked out of the bunkhouse, closing the door behind him.


End file.
